Patch Notes 1.2.72
= I. New and Revamped heroes = Revamped Hero: Wizard - Nana We have re-examined Nana. Among the current 60 heores. her usage rate is relatively low. pointing to some flaws in her design. As a partial support mage, Nana's damage was too low and her control was too strong. Which resulted in a lack of depth in her playstyle. After this revamp, Nana will be focused more on damage capability, with the following adjusments made to her skills: * 1st Skill: Boomerang - Launches a magical boomerang in the specified direction. Each time the boomerang hits an enemy, it deals magic damage and slows them. * 2nd Skill: Smooch - Summons Molina in the designated area. Molina locks onto the nearest enemy hero and chases them, transforming them upon contact while dealing magic damage and slowing them. Transformed heroes have reduced Magic Resistance. * Ultimate: Blitz - Summons Molina to the designated area to attack 3 times. Each attack deals magic damage to enemies in the area and slows them. If Molina lands consecutive hits on enemy, that enemy will be stunned. * Passive Skill: Gift - Nana and her nearby allies receive gold from Molina every 10 seconds. Nana's skin - Maid will have its model and preview animation revamped and be given an all-new image! Watch this space! Nana's skin - Party will have its model and preview animation revamped and be given an all-new image! Watch this space! New Hero: Defender - Uranus. 599 Diamonds, 32.000 Battle Points. Launch Week Diamond Discount: 30 % off! Expected Launch Date: May 7th! Hero Speciality: A team-fighting tank with superior recovery capabilities. * 1st Skill: Edge - Uranus releases two light blades that orbit around him, dealing magic damage to enemy targets. while reducing their Physical Attack, Magic Power and Movement Speed. Each stack of Radiance increases damage dealt by this skill. Each light blade can only deal damage to the same target once. * 2nd Skill: Ward - Uranus generates an energy shield that absorbs damage, grants him immunity to slow effects and increases his movement speed when active. This shield deals magic damage to neardy enemies at the end of its duration. * Ultimate: Consecration - Uranus unleashes energy stored within his body to disable the designated enemy hero, dealing damage while granting him the Radiance buff. After briefly disabling the target. Uranus pulls himself and the target together, dealing magic damage. * Passive Skill: Radiance -Uranus absorbds the energy generated by attacks made againts him to strengthen himself, regenerating a certain amount of HP per second for a period of time. This effect can be stacked multiple times. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins Weekly Free Heroes: (Tap Settings button in the upper-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time: 2018/4/27 05:01:00 - 2018/5/4 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Franco, Clint, Lolita, Chou, Estes, Vexana, Roger, Karrie. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Fanny, Natalia, Alpha, Yi Sun-shin, Grock, Lancelot. Server Time: 2018/5/4 05:01:00 - 2018/5/11 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Akai, Bane, Rafaela, Minotaur, Harley, Irithel, Lancelot. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Jhonson, Aurora, Grock, Estes, Diggie, Hylos. Server Time: 2018/5/11 05:01:00 - 2018/5/18 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Hilda, Moskov, Johnson, Minotaur, Vexana, Karrie, Argus. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Franco, rafaela, Hayabusa, Cyclops, Gatotkaca, Zhask. Server Time: 2018/5/18 05:01:00 - 2018/5/25 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bruno, Lolita, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Fanny, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Kagura, Sun, Ruby, Roger, Diggie, Helcurt. Server Time: 2018/5/25 05:01:00 - 2018/6/1 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Karina, Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia, Sun, Hilda, Diggie. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Rafaela, Kagura, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Hylos, Pharsa. New Skins: * Nana and her skin - Maid will available in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Watch this space! * Martis's skin - Maw is May's permanent exclusive Starlight Membership skin! Watch this space! * Gatotkaca's skin - King 599 Diamonds. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Making its debut May 5th (Server Time) - Watch this space! * Gatotkaca and her skin - King will available in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available May 5th (Server Time) - Watch this space! * Uranus's skin - Soul 269 Diamonds. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Making its debut May 7th (Server Time) - Watch this space! * Uranus and her skin - Soul will available in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available May 7th (Server Time) - Watch this space! Hero Fragment Shop: * Hero Hayabusa -- Price Fragments * Hero Chou -- Price Fragments * Hero Natalia -- Price Fragments * Hero Vexana -- Price Fragments * Hero Gatotkaca -- Price Fragments * Previously Available: Kagura, Ruby, Moskov, Hilda, Aurora. Rare Skin Fragment Shop: * Skin Shadow -- Price Fragments * Previously Available: Power of Wildness. Premium Skin Fragment Shop: * Skin taurus -- Price Fragments III. Hero Adjusments Zilong * Dragon Flurry: Fixed a problem where Zilong's passive skill effect, Dragon Flurry would persist being transformed by Nana's Morph Spell. Minotaur * Optimized the descriptions of multiple skills to better reflect their actual skill effects. Franco * Brutal Massacre: Optimized the logic of this skill. Brutal Massacre's first slash will now immediately cause the disable effect. Chou * Jeet Kune Do: Optimized this skill's lock-on tange. When using this skill to chase the target, it will no longer be affected by nearby targets. Valir * Optimized skill effects so that allies can easily distinguish when skills are cast by enemy heroes. * Arcane Flame: Added a sound effect for when the cooldown ends. * Searing Torrent: Base bonus damage dealt by the end of torrent adjusted from 270 + Skill Level x 15 to 280 + Skill Level x 20. Pharsa * Wings by Wings: Yous can now use basic attacks and Battle Spells while using "Wings by Wings". Doing so will immediately cancel "Wings by Wings". Lesley * HP Growth adjusted from 139.5 to 125.5. * Tactical Grenade: Optimized the feel of this skill. * Master of Camouflage: Fixed a problem where this skill would have a chance to become permanently locked and unusable Hayabusa * Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal: Optimized this skill's healing type. Now when equipped with of Tranquility, Support Emblem Talent Gift will work properly with this skill. Kagura * Added a distance indicator between Kagura and her umbrella to help players better grasp the maximum range of her umbrella. Valir * With the changes in the lastest version, Estes has been left at a disadvantage. We believe taht his continuous healing capability is still considerable, but in the face of burst damage heroes he often fails to stabilize the health of his allies. thus failing in his role as a support hero. Therefore, we have increased the instant heal value of his first skill, Moonlight Immersion and adjusted the way it is enhanced by his ultimate skill. Blessing of Moon Goddes, in the hopes of improving his emergency healing potential. * Moonlight Immersion: Base health instantly regenerated after using this skill adjusted from 240 + 20 x Skill Level to 220 + 30 x Skill Level. Increased the effect of his enhanced Moonlight Immersion and Blessing of Moon Goddes accordingly * Blessing of Moon Goddes: The Moonlight Immersion cast automatically after using Blessing of Moon Goddess has been enhanced. Vexana * After revamping Vexana, her group control capabilities have increased dramatically and she can also summon puppets more steadily. so we've adjusted the damage bonus of her first skill, Charmed Specter. We hope that its damage will now better match her group control skill capabilities. At the same time, we have adjusted the damage and cooldown time of her ultimate skill, Cursed Oath. After reducing the summoning difficulty of this skill, we hope to ensure that its damage is not too high. * Charmed Specter: Damage modifier adjusted from 1 to 0.6. * Cursed Oath: Cooldown time adjusted from 60/55/50 to 60 seconds at max level. Continous damage modifier adjusted from 0.3 to 0.2. Martis * Mortal Coil: Optimized the feel of this skill and fixed a problem where the first part of this skill would occasionally deal no damage. Jawhead * Smart Missiles: Optimized this skill so that it no longer has a casting limit. Jhonson * Rapid Touchdown: Fixed a problem where there was a chance to trigger explosive damage multiple times. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battle Spells: # Sprint: Optimized this skill so that the speed increase effect will now show special effects at low device settings. # Added a Battle Skill to Brawl Mode: You can now choose Aegis. # Aegis: Special effects and icons have been updates. Equipments: # Blade: Physical Attack provided adjusted from 60 to 65 and Attack Speed adjusted from 15% to 20%. Build price increased by 100. # of Durance: Magic Power provided adjusted from 65 to 70. Build price increased by 50. # Oracle: Unique Passive: Scream's cooldown has been adjusted from 6 secs to 8 secs. # Immortality: optimized assist logic so that when a hero is resurrected by Immortality, their damage record won't be cleared. # Essence: Optimized special effects. # helmet: Optimized special effects. Battlefield: # After buying 6 fully-upgraded items, you will now be recommended battle potions according to your equipdment set style. # Optimized last hit sound effects for minions and towers. # Added abnormal status duration bar. When heroes are stunned, knocked up, or in any other abnormal control state, the duration will be displayed above their head. This will help players to make more precise decisions in battle. # Optimized the visual effect of the circular shadow displayed at the feet of all heroes when turning off real-time shadows. # Optimized AI behavior in Human VS AI Mode to make it more in-line with difficulty settings. # Optimized in-game idling notifications. If players idle in the game their teammates will immidiately be notified and they will be punished after game. # Fixed a targeting mode issue when facing both turrets and minions, where priority would be given to turrets instead of minions. # Optimized the detailed attributes interface in battle. Skill icons in this interface will change correctly as skills change. # Optimized interactive feedback when selecting heroes in Draft Pick Mode. Added interface effects and sounds to give users more intuitive feedback. # Optimized the Lord's Strikes. When knocking up and hitting multiple heroes at the same time, knock up duration will not be repeated. Emblems: # Added level-up special effects to the emblem upgrade pop-up window. # Optimized emblem attribute display in the preparation interface. Added an emblem attribute comparison function. # Fixed a problem where the Fighter Emblem Set's Strike talent description didn't match the talent's actual effects. V. New events and Features * The Philippines Qualifiers have begun! Buy an MPL Brilliant Avatar Border to increase your guessing rewards! * The Global Challange event has begun! Complete specific quests to accumulate Treasure Map Fragments for a chance to obtain Magic Wheel Potion S, Random Hero Bundles (can randomly obtain hayabusa, Vexana, or Jawhead) and Magic Dust, among many other reward! # Event introduction: This event features a total of 5 zones. There are 6 separate missiions in each zone. Complete these quest to get emblem Packs and treasure Map Fragments. # Unlocking Zones: Collect Treasure Map Fragments in your current zone and when you reach the specified amount you can unlock the next zone (granted that its unblocking time has arrived). # Gameplay: The more Treasure map Fragments you collect during this event, the more rewards you can claim! # Claiming Rewards: Rewards can be claimed from the progress bar at the bottom of event interface. Tap to collect them! * New Event - Skin Presale! A few days after the update is launched, we will begin the Skin Presale event. During the event, you can make an advance payment of 20 Diamonds to get a 3Day Skin Trial Card for Cyclops S.A.B.E.R. Blaster skin. This advance payment will give you a 40-Diamond discount if you choose to buy this skiin. You can also invite friends to help you bargain for a bigger discount during the event period. Each friend can earn you a 5 Diamonds discount. and you can receive help from up to 5 friends. The price reduction from your advance payment can be stacked with the discount provided by your friends to give you a great bargain! * A few days after the update is launched, we will once again begin the MLBB Quiz event! Earcn amazing rewards by answering fun questions! For this MLBB Quiz, we have added more questions and optimized some existing questions -- come challange your friends and find out who knows the most about MLBB! * The new Commendation function is here! Let your allies and opponents know when they have truly impressed you! * Teamwork Day collect and Exchange Announcement: The first teamwwork Day collection and exchange event is set to open on all servers! You can login, fight alone or with friends and share battle records to collect early seasons items - Teamwork Medals. Teamwork Medals can be exchanged for awesome rewards including Emblem Bundles, Double BP Cards, hero Fragments, Premium Skin Fragments, loads of Magic Dust and limited Teamwork Avatar Border! VI. System Adjustments # Added spam restrictions to the integrated chat channel voice system. # Added camera movement sensitivity settings to controls settings. # In order to make it more fun to share whenever you get a new hero, we have redesigned sharing images. After getting heroes, you can tap "Share" to see a new sharing image and choose to share or save the image to your device's photo album. (iOS Only) # Added post-game Signature Hero sharing. # Optimized report feedback on the post-game interface. Feedback will be given immediately after report is sent. # Added an other tab to your inventory. Items without a specific type can be found here. # Text tips will now be shown on the hero display page before the downloading of corresponding incremental resources is completed. # Added purchase instructions and button to Odette's hero display page. # Redesigned the hero story interface. # Rededigned the hero display interface. # Optimized some hero skill tags to make skill descriptions more accurate. # Improved the display of the Starlight Member currency supplementing function. # The in-battle automatic translation function is now protected from jamming. # In the Live Stream interface, the low HP red screen flash effect now supports mobile devices with wider aspect ratios. # Hero List and Shop lists will now remember your previous position and will no longer return you to the top of the list. # Optimized the display of MPL events with only one division. # Optimized text display for countries and regions. # Group Opmtimizations. # Group with the maximum amount of applications no longer appear on the recommended list. # increased the number of online managed groups displayed for recommended groups. # The group chat interface now shows offline members # Fixed a problem where online group members statuses were not refreshing. # The starlight Membership basic information page will now show the Starlight logo. Events Hall - Starlight Membership Layout Changes: Will now display the number of remaining skins available during your membership period. # Optimized language selection menu. # Optimized profile panel performance. # Optimized new player 7-day login rewards interface. # Optimized full-screen mobile phone adaptation effects. # Added a daily quest where you have to fight together with a group member. # The store's sale page will be changed to Preparation page and Sale page content will be added to the Preparation page's Sale tab. Also, a new emblem tab will be added, where you can purchase Emblem related items! VII. Fixes # Fixed a problem where real-time shadows appeared at the feet of all characters on the battlefield after using Lesley's Master of Camouflage skill. # Fixed a problem where the slider in the hero live stream content list was not sliding properly. # Fixed a problem where on certain devices hero models would be dimmed when the high-definition resource pack had not been downloaded. # Fixed a problem where some models appeared darkned on low-medium settings. # Fixed a problem where small horns would exceed text boxes. # Fixed an issue where after dying, Cyclops model would clip under the terrain. # Optimized the Nightarrow skin's battle model in light of a problem where the tail would jitter when moving. # Fixed a problem where Fanny's Steel cable would sometimes fail to trigger Tornado Strike. # Fixed a problem where Angela's Puppet-on-a-string skill would occasionally bind the enemy after disconnecting. # Fixed some country text display issues. # Fixed an issue where avatars were failing to upload. # Ficed an issue where tapping the joystivk multiple times would cause control abnormalities. # Fixed an issue where some heroes were displayed incorrectly when HD hero assets had not been fully downloaded. # Fixed a problem where character frames were still visible briefly after entering battle, even when character frames had been turned off in the game's settings. # Fixed a problem where Avatars and Flags for skin gifting tips were being displayed incorrectly. # Fixed a preview display error problem in the purchase interface. # Optimized the discount store interface. # Fixed a problem where Clint's Howitzer skill's charge time was not properly benefiting from cooldown reduction. # Fixed a problem where the charge time of Angela's Love Waves skill was not properly benefiting from cooldown reduction. # Fixed a problem where using a "Like" item in your inventory would send you to the currency interface instead of the live streaming interface. # Fixed a problem where rank changes in Ranked Mode were not displayed in your History records. Category:Patch Notes